1. Field
Example embodiments relate to reflective display devices, and more particularly, to a reflective display devices including polymer-dispersed liquid crystals (PDLCS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Polymers and liquid crystals are uniformly distributed in polymer-dispersed liquid crystals (PDLCs). When an electric field is applied to the PDLCs, optical refractive indexes of the polymers and liquid crystals change. Therefore, PDLCs may scatter and transmit light by controlling a difference in refractive indexes of liquid crystals and polymers by the application of an electric field. Thus, the PDLCs may be effectively used in reflective display devices displaying information or an image by using an external light source.
Also, in reflective display devices including PDLCs, an absorption layer for absorbing light penetrating the PDLCs may be used. However, in a reflective display device including the absorption layer, a white color is displayed only by light scattered from the PDLCs, and thus the quality of the white color is poor. In addition, although a white reflection plate may be used in order to improve the quality of the white color, a contrast ratio is degraded in this case.